Where You Least Expect It
by CiaraUotani
Summary: What would happen if not everyone makes it into Shibusen? Maka Albarn, new meister. Soul Eater Evans,rebellious student and weapon. There is something brewing outside of Shibusen, and it's targeted at... Maka? Lost and confused about her place in the rebellion war, can she stop it? But how can she when she can't hold her resonance with Soul? AU and OOC at some parts SXM/BXT/KxL
1. Chapter 1

The sun above laughed in the early morning. Papa was still passed out with some woman in his bed with him, which was no surprise since he was such a lecherous man. I put on my classic uniform of plaid skirt, yellow sweater and my black cloak over top and sped out of the house. It was my first day at Shibusen, and I wasn't going to be late.

I got to the main entrance, and there were hundreds of students waiting to get inside for their first day as meister or weapon. Nothing was more elite than being a meister with a top ranking weapon only to turn them into one of Shinigami-sama's death scythe. I was going to be just like mama and have an amazing partner; only mine won't marry me, have a kid then become a man-hore.

I wasn't going to let any of that get to me now and ruin my first day. I looked around and saw a few people already making friends, and decided to join in. I walked up to a tall slender girl with black hair tied back in a high ponytail and wearing a ninja outfit. She turned and smiled.

'Hi there, my name is Tsubaki." She smiled.

'I'm Maka Albarn, nice to meet you.'

Tsubaki seemed really nice, so we stuck together and talked about our dreams of being meister and weapon. I found out Tsubaki was a weapon, ninja style weapon, and was looking for her partner. Seemed she was already set with one, while I was stuck to still find a suitable weapon I could use.

The large doors of the gothic mansion Shibusen opened, and out stepped a young man with dreadlocks. He had a raspy voice as he spoke, "'Welcome students. You are all here to be either meister of weapon, and to one day become a death scythe. Only a number of you will be accepted this year, and to decide this, we are going to have a test depending whether or not you will be able to qualify. We apologize in advance if you do not pass, but try again next year."

We were divided into two sides, meister and weapon. I was separated from Tsubaki, but she wished me luck, as I did for her. Being different, meisters and weapons had different tests. I wasn't quite sure what the weapon test was, but I had trained for the meister test. I had known about the test thanks to mama who had given me tips before I left home to come and live in Death City to be close to school. She had told me it was a matter of physical strength, and being able to handle a weapon while fighting. I chose to battle with a scythe, seeing as mama had been well known for being a scythe meister and had trained with one. The scythe was a lot heavier than i had guessed.

I flew through the obstacle course as fast as I could, and finished in record time. I hadn't broken a sweat but everyone around me was completely out of breath, except one guy with neon blue hair spiked up, and another boy with black mushroom cut looking hair in a suit. They seemed unlikely to not be out of breath, but they didn't seem to be breathing hard. The boy with neon blue hair looked around and spotted me standing and looking at him. He smiled.

'I will be the one to surpass god! I, the great Black Star will defeat you all and will be the best meister there is!'

I shook my head and laughed. So his name was Black Star. I looked over at the guy with black hair.

'Why aren't you tired?'

He looked back at me, 'I am not you, I am Death the Kidd. But you may call me Kidd.' He rushed over, jumping over the bodies of people who were dead tired. 'Your face, your hair. You are perfectly symmetrical in everyway... what is your name?'

I laughed, 'I'm Maka Albarn. Nice to meet you Kidd.'

The teacher from earlier, who i had learned was named Sid walked over towards us. 'Congratulations, you are the only people who are admitted from group A.

I looked up at Sid and smiled. This was the beginning of my new life at Shibusen, and I was just going to keep climbing no matter what. I, Maka Albarn, am going to be the best meister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading I really hope that this fanfic will be a hit, since this is my first one. Please comment and review this, so I can always improve what will happen next. This is a Soul x Maka, Black Star x Tsubaki and Kidd x Liz, but romance may not appear till later. Keep reading to see what will happen next.**

Sid walked the three of us into a large room. Black Star, Kidd and I were supposed to wait till the others from other groups have been selected. My heart raced at the thought of being able to study where mama had been like a celebrity.

On the other side of the room, Nygus, another teacher who was a weapon, walked in with a larger group of students. Tsubaki was with them. When she walked in I ran over to greet her.

'Tsubaki! You made it in!"

She smiled back at me "You too Maka, congratulations."

She looked past me and stared. The obnoxious Black Star came over. "There was never any doubt that Tsubaki would make it in! She is my weapon partner, and I will surpass god!"

So Black Star was her partner. I didn't see how she could possibly want to be partners with him, but to each their own. Kidd walked past us to two girls who looked like they were sisters. The taller one congratulated him, while the other one was sitting on the ground making a paper giraffe.

Kidd walked over and introduced us. The taller one was Liz, and the shorter one was Patty, her younger sister; the two of them were both Kidd's weapons.

A boy with white hair and red eyes walked over to us as well. Black Star high-fived him. I assumed that they were friends.

"Maka, this is Soul."

I smiled and introduced myself. But he just laughed at me.

"I never knew that girls could be so flat chested."

'What did you just say?" I asked. I was very self conscious about the fact I was flat chested. I began pulling out my book out of my messenger bag slung around me.

"Maaakaaaaa... CHOP!"

I slammed the book down on his head, and he fainted on the ground. Tsubaki looked at me with shock, and Black Star began laughing at the top of his lungs. Patty sat on the ground with her giraffe clapping her hands and Liz poked his body.

"That was a pretty sick hit." Liz said standing up.

I smiled, and helped Tsubaki put Soul on a bench at the side of the room.

More and more people began flooding into the two rooms. By the time everyone was in, there had to be more than sixty people.

Soul finally came to, and didn't look to happy with me. I couldn't blame him, but he had it coming. You don't just go around telling girls that they have no boobs, that's just not right.

Sid then went up on the stage with Nygus. "Very nicely done. You are in the room now because you were able to complete these easy and extremely simple courses without trouble. We have now tested your physical capabilities, but now we need to see what your souls are like, to see if they can manage. Our resident scientist and excellent meister Professor Stein will be conducting Soul Perception examinations."

They began calling alphabetically, which meant I was among the first people. Professor Stein was not what I had imagined. The way mama had described him, he had seemed somewhat normal, but this guy looked insane. He sat in his wheelie chair cranking the screw sticking out of his head. I heard a click and he rolled over towards me.

"Albarn... you must be Spirit's daughter. I can already see very clearly you have a strong soul."

I smiled, "I can see you have a very strong soul as well, its immense."

He cracked a grin, "You truly are your mother's daughter. You have inherited her soul perception. I'm quite impressed. Although, your soul's wavelength will not always get you through, you must be able to resonate with your weapon partner. "

I nodded my head, and he excused me. I walked down the hallway back to the room where everyone was waiting. As i walked down the hallway, i noticed Soul waiting in line outside the door. His last name must have been close to mine. He gave an evil looking grin. I didn't look at him and continued walking.

I got back to the room, and sat with everyone until they had to leave and come back. By the time the soul examination was over, there were now maximum forty people. Sid went back up on stage with Nygus.

"Well, there were more people that passed than we had expected, but that is perfectly ok. Now, some of you already have partners that have passed with you, those of you who do, you will be put into apartments immediately unless you have discussed with staff otherwise. Those of you who do not yet have partners will remain in the dorms until you are either assigned or you find your own partner."

I looked around the room, and saw many of the people in the room were already matched with a partner. I felt a tinge of jealousy, but I couldn't let it get me down.

I followed Nygus down the hallway towards the girls' dorm. Along the way I met Jaqueline and Kim. I ended up sharing a room, with them, so I guess I did make more friends.

I looked outside the window of the dorm and saw the examinees that didn't pass the test walking outside. They all seemed extremely angry. One of them looked up and stared at me. It was a boy, with blonde hair and a dog collar necklace. His eyes were cold and dark, wanting to hurt someone. I pulled away from the window and sat just below it.

I guess I was one of the lucky ones who made it in. Not everyone makes it in, and that's just how it was. I hoped that I could keep up my stability here, because if not, i would be pushed out of Shibusen as well.

**Who is the guy with the dog collar? Will Maka stay in Shibusen? God I love clif hangers, but these won't be answered for a while, so keep them on a back burner.**

**CiaraUotani **


	3. Chapter 3

**Woohoo! I'm on a role for writing! Thanks for all the reviews, its inspiring, and makes me want to keep writing, just so you can find out what will happen with this group **

Classes started early in the morning, but I was known for getting up early. I had to get Jaqueline and Kim out of bed so they wouldn't be late.

When we got to class, Stein was sitting in his wheelie chair looking at a bird attached to a tray. I was scared to ask what he was doing and closed my mouth and went to take a seat before he started. The only seat left was beside Soul. I took my books and sat down. He looked up at me and gave a devilish grin. I wasn't sure what he was thinking, but I somehow knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Alright, before we start, I wanted to congratulate you. The testing is somewhat difficult, but to make it as excellent weapons and meisters, you will need to work even harder. Now, I will be your Soul Studies and science teacher. I should say now, that in my science classes, there is a lot of dissection."

I squirmed a little at the thought, but tried to keep cool. Soul Sat beside me playing with his arm. One second it would be an arm, the next it would be a blade. Stein didn't look to pleased with Soul attention span. He picked up a scalpel and through it at soul. I ducked but soul didn't quite make it. He had tried to dodge but it skimmed him arm, leaving a cut that began to bleed.

"You crazy scientist, what the hell where you thinking? That could have killed me if I hadn't moved!"

I continued to look at his arm which was still bleeding. I reached into my bag and pulled out my handkerchief. I began wrapping it around his arm as he looked down at me. His cold red eyes actually had some sort of emotion, but were difficult for me to read. When i was finished tying the handkerchief, I went back to looking at the board. He looked down at his arm and back at me. I tried not to make it seem like I was looking, but I couldn't help but notice. Stein was continuing with his lesson on Soul Studies, and I wasn't about to fall behind.

**Soul's POV**

Who the hell was this girl? She doesn't even know me and yet she ties her handkerchief around my arm? I couldn't keep my eyes off her. And no, not in that way, at least i didn't think so. She was just a violent flat-chested girl. There was no way in hell I could fall for her.

I turned back to face the class, but the crazy scientist was going on about souls, and I wasn't too interested. I continued to transform my arm, but got a pain in my side. The girl beside me was elbowing me in the side. She wrote on a piece of paper and passed it to me.

_I'm not sure if you care for your own safety or not, but if you don't pay attention, Stein will throw stuff at you again. Also, this stuff will be on a test, so you might want to pay attention._

I laughed at the note and crumpled it up. Who was this girl to tell me what to do?

The bell to signal the end of class went off, and everyone was beginning to move. The girl who was beside me walked right past me. She went over to Black Star and Tsubaki. I followed, not because of her, but because of Black Star.

"I see there is a small gathering over here, might we join?" Behind me, stood Kidd with his partners Liz and Patty. The girl who was beside, who I learned was named Maka talked with everyone as if she had known them forever. She was bothering me.

"Hey, Tiny-tits, where's your partner?"

Maka turned and looked at me, she looked really angry. She reached into her bag and pulled out a book. Tsubaki reached for her arm, and stopped her, 'can we not have a conversation without knocking Soul unconscious again?"

Now I remembered Maka had hit me on the head with a book yesterday and knocked me unconscious.

"Do not call me Tiny-tits. And for your information, I don't have a partner yet due to the fact I haven't found a scythe weapon yet. I can only fight with one, but no one here seems to be one."

I felt my face redden. If she knew I was a scythe she would want to partner up with me. The thought hurt my head. I would constantly abused by her, and i would have to live with her. The thought of it made me shiver.

Black Star finally spoke up, "If you're looking for a scythe, Soul's your man. He's the best around, but I will surpass god, so he's not nearly as skilled as me."

I wanted to punch Black Star in the mouth. I turned to look at Maka, who seemed hopeful. Her eyes lost all hope in a second, "there's no way I'm partnering up with a guy like him."

I couldn't agree more with her. I walked out of the room; I needed to clear my head. I was in the same boat as her, I needed a partner, but no one here is able to use a scythe but her.

**Maka's POV**

Soul walked off and out of the classroom. I needed him to be my partner, but I couldn't admit out loud I needed him. I went out into the hallway, hoping for some answers. Along the hall there were glass cases, in each one there was a picture. The last case had a picture of mama and papa. Mama was holding Papa while he was in weapon form. Under the picture were letters of recognition as a death weapon and skilled meister. I thought to myself as I stood there, 'Please mama, help me find a partner who is a scythe. I need a partner. Please help me.'

In the distance I could hear music. I followed the sound to a room at the end of the hall. I tried to enter the room as quietly as I could. I heard the sound of piano.

In the distance i could see a grand piano with someone sitting at its keyboard playing a beautiful melody. The music carried me further and further into the room. Before I knew it, I was up on stage behind a boy with snow white hair. I soon realized it was Soul. He turned to face me.

"Soul, that was incredible! I never knew that you knew how to play piano."

He smiled, "Not many people here do. Is there anything I can help you with?"

I knew that this was what i needed. He was the one I needed. He was going to be my partner.

"Soul, what I said back there wasn't true. I need you to be my partner, will you please be my partner."

I stuck out my hand offering. He sat there a moment not sure whether or not to accept. He reached his hand back and took mine.

"Let's do it... partner."

**Epic ending! Sorry, I needed to end it that way, I just had to! Soul and Maka are now partners, but can the two actually get along and resonate their souls. I can't wait to keep writing this, cause I love Soul Eater sooo much **

***~CiaraUotani**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sooo excited! Please enjoy this version of Soul Eater. I think that this is an interesting point of view on Soul Eater, but I still wouldn't change a thing with the original.**

I was really surprised when Soul accepted. The one thing I hadn't planned for, was now that we submitted our partnership, we would now have to live with each other. Our apartment was smallish, but we could make do. I had the bedroom down the hall to the right, and Soul had his closer to the front of the house on the left.

I pulled out a book and began reading on the couch while Soul was in the kitchen. I wasn't much of a cook, and often hurt myself in the process, so Soul decided to make the food. I wasn't too sure about the food, so I went into the kitchen. What I saw was quite a surprise. Soul had a head band in with a dark blue apron around his waist. He turned and looked a little embarrassed.

"It's ok, I was going to come and see if you were ok. Also, I was wondering, do mind making some tea?"

He nodded and pushed me out of the kitchen. I went back sat down with my book again. I couldn't get the thought of him in an apron out of my head. After a while, Soul came out with my tea. He set it down on the table with milk and sugar. I thanked him, and he sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the room.

"This feels a little weird. I mean, normally I only cook for myself, and don't make anything for others."

I laugh, "Do you know the reason for making partners live together, Soul? It's to sync soul wavelengths, to make resonance easier. You and I don't even know if our soul will connect, so this is to see if we are even the slightest bit soul compatible."

I had to add the 'soul compatible' because if i only said compatible, it would make it sound like we were going to date or something. The thought made my face feel hot. I wasn't sure why, but I couldn't look Soul in the face. He got up and went back to the kitchen.

I sat on the couch thinking to myself. When I thought about it, we were carrying on like a couple, him cooking for me, us talking like that. The thought made me blush. Wait a second; I was NOT going to fall for him. Soul Eater Evans was never going to like me, and vice-versa.

Soul brought out the food and we both ate in silence. Just as I was going to break the silence, the phone rang from inside the kitchen.

"I'll get it," Soul said standing up. He walked over to the phone and answered it. I could hear screaming from inside the phone. Soul walked out to the living room with the phone. "It's for you..."

I picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Maka! Why are you living with a boy! What did papa teach you about boys, their sick and dirty! Come home Maka! Come home to papa!"

I pulled the phone away from my ear. Sadly, he must have called Shinigami-sama to find out where I was staying. Suddenly the phone went quiet.

"Terribly sorry Maka, but he insisted on talking first." The voice was from Shinigami-sama. I only recognized it because papa had told me to answer the phone for him before, and it was always Shinigami-sama.

"It's alright. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"There is actually, I would like for you and Soul to take the day off tomorrow and not to attend classes. This is a fragile time for weapon and meister. I want you to come to school, and meet me in the death room."

I agreed and hung up the phone. Soul sat in his chair again.

"Who was that psycho on the phone?"

"That would be my dad. Anyway, afterward, Shinigami-sama took the pone from him. Turns out you and i aren't supposed to go to class tomorrow. We have to meet Shinigami-sama in the death room.

He nodded, and went off to his room while I cleaned up. I finished quickly and went to my room.

**~Next morning~ ****Soul's POV**

We both got on my motorcycle and sped to Shibusen. Maka held onto me tightly as we drove down the old looking streets. Just as we turned onto the street which led to Shibusen, some guy stood right in the street with his arms spread wide. I slammed on the brakes, and swerved to avoid him. Maka, still holding onto me, we both rolled onto the cobblestone as my bike hit a bunch of wooden crates. Subconsciously I held onto Maka as we rolled.

The guy who was standing in the streets looked down at us. Maka jumped to her feet, and looked pissed. "What the hell were you thinking, standing in the middle of the road like that?"

Her face froze after she spoke. The guy had blonde hair and a dog collar choker. "Y-you..."

Maka stuttered as she spoke. I wasn't sure what was wrong with her, but she didn't look too happy. The guy jumped back and pulled out a weapon. The pistol in his hand, I could feel that it wasn't a normal weapon; it was a weapon and meister bond.

Maka and I hadn't fought together before, and if we resonated now might not work too well. Maka held open her hand. I knew I couldn't oppose the wish of the meister, so I took her hand and turned into a scythe. I could feel Maka's soul now. I tried to sync my wavelength with hers, and I could feel she was doing the same. I felt a click, and shouted, "Now Maka!"

In sync forever, "let's go, Soul Resonance!"

Our souls began to swell with power, and our souls began to mesh. Power was flowing through both of us, and Maka began to fight.

She moved swiftly swinging me around as if I weighed nothing. Her soul flooded with power and flowed through me. The guy with the dog collar moved away, trying to keep his distance. Being a pistol meister, it was harder to fight up close than it was to shoot from far away. Knowing Maka, she already knew this, that's why she didn't close the gap between us. I felt my blade hit the pistol, and the weapon cry out in pain. This battle wasn't going to end well.

**Normal POV**

The weapon and meister pair fought against Soul and Maka, but tried to keep distance. Maka, overwhelmed by the power, had lost consciousness a while back, but Soul hadn't noticed due to the fact that she was still emanating power.

Kidd, Liz and Patty were walking down the street towards Shibusen when Kidd noticed the battle. He could feel that Maka had lost control, and ordered Liz and Patty to transform. He ran towards the battle and managed to knock the opponent down and far enough away from Maka, that he could stop her. He reached for Soul, and felt a searing pain in his hand. He finally managed to rip Soul free, and soul clattered to the ground, and changed back. Luckily, he was still conscious and stood up. Maka on the other hand collapsed now that all the power from resonance was gone.

Soul walked over to Maka and picked her up. Kidd turned to face the opponent who he through, but he was gone now. Kidd walked over and pulled Soul's bike out of the crates. Luckily no damage came to the bike.

Soul put Maka on the bike and turned to Kidd. "Thanks. I had no idea that she had lost herself."

Kidd looked past Soul to Maka, "I'm assuming you two just paired up then. My father, Shinigami-sama, is supposed to have a meeting with you today. Having a battle before understanding each other; it's extremely dangerous."

Soul nodded, "I know that now. I'm going to take her to Shibusen."

Soul got onto the bike with Maka in front of him, and sped off to Shibusen. Kidd stood in the streets, as Patty and Liz turned back.

"She'll be ok Kidd." Liz said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Kidd nodded.

**Ooh, intense fight scene, with Maka in trouble. Soul and Kidd being the saviour. And a little passion between Liz and Kidd. Soul is starting to care for Maka, and Maka might feel the same? :O**

**What will happen with our pairs? And who is the blonde haired boy?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I got a review saying not to ask the questions, but sometimes, I just can't help it :p**

**I love Soul Eater, so having people support me by reading, makes me really happy. Thanks for all the support, and please keep reading to see what will happen in this story **

Maka was lying in the bed, as I leaned against the wall beside her. Kidd had told everyone about the fight earlier, and that made everyone come running to Maka's side. Everyone had immediately accepted her, and I wasn't sure why. There was something about her that made you want to see what crazy thing she would do next.

As her weapon, I should have known that she was unconscious, and I felt terrible about it. Not only does that make me a bad partner, but I also put her in danger, and now she was unconscious.

Tsubaki had brought flowers and placed it in the tacky vase beside Maka. Liz stood by the wall with Kidd, and Patty sat on the ground with her giraffe, trying to seem happy. At this point, no one knew if Maka would be ok. Stein had left the room to speak with Spirit who was freaking out, trying to hurt me.

Stein came back in the room, and I could still hear Spirit outside freaking out. "I apologize for the wait. I am waiting for Maka's soul reports to come back, so I will have to ask you to come back tomorrow. Soul, as her partner, you may stay, but please do not touch anything."

Black Star left with Tsubaki who stood crying, and Kidd left with Liz still on his shoulder. Patty walked out, looking happy, but we knew she was sad.

The room fell silent as everyone left. The only sound came from the heart-rate machine. Maka lied there quietly, not moving, except her chest going up and down. It hit me; that my partner may turn into a vegetable. I hadn't known her long, but I felt as though I had. I sat in the chair beside the bed, and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up, and there was no change, she was still passed out. I walked over to the window and opened the curtains. The sun shined through the window and onto the bed. I sat on the window sill, and tried to fall back asleep. The more I slept, the more I could get away from the fact I had seriously hurt Maka.

The next time I woke up, was because I felt someone touch my knee. I looked up, and there stood Maka. Her face was pale, and her hair was a mess, but she smiled at me, "Soul, I'm sorry."

She fell to her knees and began crying. I wasn't sure why she was the one apologizing, since I was the one who hadn't noticed she wasn't well. I picked her up and put her back on the bed. I went over to the phone and called Stein to come and check on her.

Stein showed up later than i had thought, but he ran tests and she was now fine. I felt a wave of relief, but I wasn't sure why. A deep pain began stabbing my chest. I knew that she was here because it was my fault. Maka looked up at me and smiled, "I'm alright Soul."

Those words seemed to feel like they put wings on me and I began to fly. A dancing feeling surrounded me, A thought came to my head on why I felt this way, but I pushed it aside, thinking it was crazy. But I knew it, even though I didn't want to admit it. I was falling for the flat chested girl.

**Maka's POV**

A few days passed, and I was finally released. Soul pushed a wheelchair out to his bike, and put me on. When we got back to the house, everyone was waiting for me. Tsubaki had tears welling up in her eyes, and gave me a great big hug, as well as Patty and Liz. Even though Kidd and Black Star never really said anything, I knew they were glad I was ok. Soul told Black Star to calm down since he jumped up on the coffee table and began screaming on how I was getting the attention. I would have Maka chopped him, but with Tsubaki and Liz on me, I couldn't raise my book.

Everyone left some time around ten o'clock at night, since I had to go back to Shibusen tomorrow for our actual assessment by Shinigami-sama. I knew Soul was worried about meeting him so soon after the accident, but to be able to fight without anything like this later, we need to get guidance from him. Soul brought me my tea as I sat on the couch with a book.

"Thanks Soul."

He hadn't been speaking. I knew he was upset that I was hurt, we had to visit Shinigami-sama and he still had to serve me tea, but not a word came out of his mouth.

The next day, Soul and I made it to the Death Room on time for out meeting with Shinigami-sama. The death room was very different to what i was expecting. When I heard "Death Room" I pictures something dark, but instead it was like the sky with moving clouds that surrounded the room, and a mirror. I wrote in Death's number, 42-42-564, and the mirror began to dial.

Shinigami-sama appeared in the mirror and greeted with his classic voice, "Hello, hello, hello!"

"Hello Lord Death." I replied.

"It is good to see you're all better Maka. I called you that day to discuss your new partnership. It seems that your souls are compatible, but the energy from the fight caused Soul's to overpower your own. The only thing that kept your body moving was Soul's energy." I looked over at Soul, he looked perfectly fine, but his eyes were sad. I wasn't sure what to say, but Shinigami-sama continued. "You two will be entering extra classes alongside Black Star and Kidd with their weapons. This class is to help you with resonating your souls."

"So basically it's extra credit?" I asked.

Shinigami-sama laugh, "That's one way of looking at it. Marie and Stein will be your instructors. I hate to say this just after you got out of the hospital, but I would like you two to begin attending these classes today."

**Soul's POV**

All 7 of us stood in the courtyard waiting for Stein and Marie to stop arguing. I toned out their bickering and my mind raced at a million miles per hour. I wasn't sure if I wanted to resonate with Maka... I didn't want her to end up in the hospital again because I can't control my soul's energy. I looked over at her, as she laughed with Tsubaki, while Black Star kept making a fool out of himself. She looked happy; I was scared for her to go back to the pale, motionless girl in the hospital bed.

"Soul, if you keep staring at her, even Maka will notice you like her."

I turned and saw Liz standing beside me. "Liz... when did you... What do you mean me liking her? She's just a flat-chested girl."

Liz smiled, "You may say that, but you like her, and you just won't admit it to anyone, sometimes, not even yourself."

"What about you? You and Kidd have been awfully close lately."

She seemed to ignore my question, and kept pressing me for answers, "Think about it... do you think you can hide it? You're only lucky that Maka is dense, because you suck at hiding it."

I knew she was right. I can't hide it. But now wasn't the time to tell her. Not yet.

I heard Marie scream. I looked over at her, and she was against the wall petrified. Stein was by the trees watching the man that had jumped between the two. I was too shocked to move. His blonde hair moved slowly in the wind. He turned to face us, his eyes filled with insanity. His voice sounded slightly hysterical as he spoke, "Miss me?"

**Soul's coming to terms with his own feelings, and the blonde-haired boy keeps showing up. I wish I could say it all now, but I'll leave it as a secret for now.**

**CiaraUotani**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6 ^_^ I hope you all enjoy what's going to come next.**

**Not sure how long it's going to be, so stay tuned!**

He stood there with the look of insanity. I felt shivers go up my spine. I knew it was dangerous, but Soul and I needed to get soul resonance, especially now. I knew Soul wouldn't take the chance after the last time, but we needed to try. Liz and Patty had already turned into their weapon form, and Kidd was already set for an attack. Soul and Tsubaki were ready too, but Soul wouldn't transform. No one seemed bothered by it except me. "Soul, transform!"

He wouldn't meet my eyes, and wouldn't transform. The blonde haired boy's eyes grew larger and larger, and he seemed to puff up a bit. 'Aren't you going to fight! Don't you want revenge for your partner!"

Soul's eyes snapped up and locked with the madman's. I looked over at Kidd for guidance, but his eyes we also fixed on the blonde haired boy. "Soul, I know you don't want to, but please, transform." I pleaded.

"Maka... please don't make me do this."

"Do you want to stop this guy or not, Soul!"

He looked at the ground and transformed into a scythe. I grabbed the staff and swung it around so I held it comfortably. Soul seemed heavier than before; I wasn`t sure why. Liz and Patty both got into weapon form, and Tsubaki and Black Star were already ready. I could feel that everyone was ready to fight, even the madman. I still had no idea who he was, but he seriously didn't like me or Soul. He gave an evil smile that sent shivers up my spine, "You ready kiddies?"

He charged forward with ridiculous speed. I thought I could match his, but Souls' new weight was slowing me down. _Soul..._ I thought, _What are you doing?_ My thoughts were cut short because reflexes kicked in to dodge his first lunge towards me. Kidd and his pistol partners began to back us up, while Black Star and Tsubaki were making their way towards us. _Why can't I move faster!_

Soul's POV

Her soul wasn't easy to grasp, it was like it was covered in slime and my soul resonance with her was slipping. I couldn't tell why. Was it because my heart wasn't in the battle? I couldn't let my meister be weighed down because I wasn't in the heat of battle. I tried to get pumped up, but it only made me slip further and further away from it. And then it finally gave way.

I fell to the ground and our of Maka's hands. She looked at me with her great green eyes. Finally Stein spoke up from where he was standing. "You lost your resonance, get out of there now!"

I didn't wait for Maka to react anymore and grabbed her by the hand. I pulled her out of the field with the battle and into the trees of the sidelines. Black Star and Tsubaki tried cornering the blonde psycho with Kidd, but the boy was just too fast. There was no way to beat someone like that. But I couldn't help but notice... his partner was losing power. The same thing that happened to me and Maka, was now happening to this pair. Their souls weren't together.

His partner transformed to reveal a tall woman, who clearly got her wardrobe from a witch, because it was skimpy as hell, along with patterns and colours that hurt to look at. She spoke with a lower voice, "Let's go lord Cain... there is nothing left we can do."

The boy seemed enraged by the comment, "I will not lose to Shibusen students!" His voice cracked on the word _Shibusen_. The weapon partner picked up her meister and ran. As much as he tried to fight her grip, she fled faster than any one of us could follow her path.

Maka was still too in shock from your loss of resonance to say anything about the fight. It was Black Star who spoke first, "So, does this mean we won?" his face was in slight confusion, but then grew to an enormous smile, "THEY WERE JUST TOO AFRAID OF MY AWESOMENESS! I DON'T BLAME THEM, I WOULD BE SCARED OF ME TOO IF I..." He was cut off by Tsubaki's transformation back into her human form and her putting her hand over his mouth. He didn't understand her actions, until he saw Maka and me in the trees.

I looked down at Maka to see if she was any more calm, but her face was still in shock. I didn't know what I should do to snap her out of it. It was Stein who finally got her facial expression to change, but I'm not sure if it was for the better.

He started walking over saying, "Maka... you need to learn your limits. That was the worst ending to a fight I've ever seen, because you couldn't get a grip on your partner's soul. 'A sound soul dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body' but your soul isn't sound. Soul... please take Maka home for the day, you two will be coming in for remedial lessons tomorrow."

He didn't stop in front of us like I thought he would have, but kept walking passed us. I tried to get Maka to move, but she was frozen still. I picked her up and carried her back to my bike. I could see Liz's face when I picked up Maka, but I didn't acknowledge that I had. I was too worried about Maka's mental state after the battle has ended that way. When we were finally away from our friends, I spoke to her. "maka..." With one word it sent her into tears. She was balling her eyes out on my shoulder but I kept walking to the bike.

Partnering up with her was a good and bad idea. Maybe our souls wouls just never resonate because we were too different, or maybe something else...

**Heey guys, I'm SOOOOOO sorry i haven't updated in several months. Things have been hectic and I haven't been able to write much (to my dismay) but I'm going to try and start updating more. Your reviews will help keep me going, so please review and let me know what you think of the story ^^d**

***~CiaraUotani**


	7. Chapter 7

**So anyway, here we go with chapter 7! Please review and let me know your thoughts on how and where this is going. I'm going to use your reviews to make it better!**

* * *

><p>We got in and Maka was like a zombie. She didn't say a word on the bike when she normally criticizes me on my driving, and didn't complain when it took me a minute to find my keys. She walked passed me and into her room. I wasn't sure if she was even going to eat anything. I flopped down on the couch and slowly drifted off.<p>

When I woke up I looked around, not quite sure what had happened. It all came back, remembering the fight and Maka. _Maka..._ the thought of her ran through my head. I got up and went to her room. I knocked on the door lightly in case she was asleep. I cracked the door open a crack, and saw her sitting on the ground against her bed with books around her. She was sleep. I walked in slowly and started to close a book, when I noticed that they were all about soul resonance. The one in her hands made me pause.

The book itself wasn't as big as the others, but the page she had open was about losing resonance. I positioned myself carefully beside her, not to wake her up, but to still be able to read what it said.

_Loss of Resonance,_

_Resonance between meister and weapon can be lost for various reasons. The two souls must be able to understand one another for resonance to occur and to be a strong one. Mutual values result in a less strong resonance than understanding souls, and lastly, the souls in which are not compatible nor understanding, will result in a loss of resonance..._

I was about to read further when Maka began to stir. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. I tried to leave the room before she noticed me, but I wasn't fast enough. "Soul...?" She said in a groggy voice. She rubbed her eye and looked up at me. It had been the first time since she asked me to transform that I heard her voice. She looked down at the book in her hand and closed it with a sigh. "How about we have something to eat?" I was surprised she even said anything at all, let alone offer to have something to eat. I nodded my head and helped her up. Her knees buckled slightly under the new weight, but she slowly steadied herself and walked out of her room with me following close behind.

She walked around the kitchen asking what I wanted to eat; she smiled, trying to hide her pain after the battle. She tried to reach an ingredient high in the shelves but had to jump with no success. I walked up behind her and grabbed it for her and brought it down onto the counter for her. She turned around, her back now against the counter, her green eyes looking up at me. She tried to smile at me, but I couldn't take it anymore, she looked like she was hurting herself more to smile than she would if she were to just let everything out and cry. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her, not caring about a Maka-chop that was sure to come, or a punch to the gut; none of it mattered. She was about to pull a book out and hit me with it, but her hand faltered and it fell to the ground away from her reach, instead she broke out into tears, trying to tell me something. I had no idea what she was saying, but I knew she was apologizing. "It's alright, Maka…"

She shook her head while her face was buried into my chest. She finally got some sort of breath into her to finally speak well enough for me to understand. "It's not alright, Soul… you heard Stein; I couldn't stay in control…"

"it was our second time resonating, and it didn't go well… we can always-" I never got to finish my sentence, because a pale hand came up to meet my mouth. She pulled her face away from my chest to reveal bloodshot eyes with tears still running down her now flushed cheeks. She just looked so… helpless.

"if I lose control, Soul… then not only will my soul be damaged, but your soul will be ripped apart. How could I possibly live knowing it was my fault that you… you…" Her words began to choke up again and went back to sobbing into my shirt. Her hand my still over my mouth, and I could feel it shaking. I wasn't sure what I could possibly do to make her feel better, to comfort her. She didn't know what she could do to me with those tears. I raised one hand to meet hers that was covering my mouth. I slowly pulled it away, but didn't let it go.

"Maka…" I started. She still sobbed into my shirt, refusing to listen to me. "Maka, look at me, please." She shook her head, never facing me. I broke the embrace I had around her and met both hands on either side of her face, making her look at me. "Maka, we'll be fine. Stein will help us improve our resonance. We'll be the… the coolest team Shibusen has ever seen." Her eyes slowly stopped watering. I wasn't sure what she was looking for, but she seemed to be searching my eyes for something; an answer.

I let go of her face, and told her to get some more rest. I turned to make some food, since Maka wouldn't be able to do anything the way she was. I sighed as he put back on the apron that I didn't enjoy wearing and got down to work. I was determined to get our partnership to work. She was the only one would tried to reach out to me, and there was no way I was letting her go without a fight.

**Normal POV**

The day dragged on, and soon night fell. Soul and Maka kept busy with menial tasks around the house, anything to keep Maka's mind off of the earlier battle, and to help strengthen whatever bond they had.

The next few days really followed the same path, with after school lessons from Stein on improving the resonance between them. Slowly but surely they began to sync wavelengths but not enough to resonate. Maka began to gain a small fragment of hope and held onto it as much as she could. Soul on the other hand, was questioning the connection between them, and their compatibility, in more ways than one. He tried to shove the thought out of his mind, but he couldn't keep his eyes away from the flat-chested girl.

**Maka's POV**

"Soul, it's time to wake up!" I called from the kitchen.

I was finally ready to get back to my old self. I knew that Soul would never let our resonance to shatter enough to hurt the both of us, and I would have to try my best as well.

I walked over to his door and opened it just a crack. He was laying in his bed with the covers just barely covering his lower half of his body. I couldn't help but slightly blush. Although he could be a jerk, he had his nice moments, like when I cried in the kitchen, but I also couldn't deny that he really was attractive. His skin was slightly browned and muscles on his chest were well-defined. I cleared my throat, hopefully loud enough to wake him up, but he didn't even stir. I got closer to his bed to give him a slight nudge, but the closer I got, the brighter shade of red my face got. By the time I was directly beside him, my face may have been the same color as his ruby eyes. I reached out to nudge him, but he grabbed my hand instead. "S-Soul…" was all I managed to muster out before he pulled my arm so hard I fell onto him and into his bed.

"Five more minutes…" he said sleepily. Somehow I had managed to turn into a body pillow was now being hugged by my half-naked partner. I tried to move out of his grasp, but I was finally able to tell the difference in our strength. I wanted to give up and just lie there until he woke up, but I didn't want to have to explain why I was in his bed in the first place.

"Soul… you really have to wake up…" I turned over so I could face him, but I realized my face was only inches away from his, and there was no way to move away. I could feel his soft breathing on my face and it sent shivers up my spine. _What is happening!_ I screamed to myself.

"Too noisy…" he said still half asleep. He moved closer and closer towards me until my nose was touching his. The sudden contact on his face made him stir slightly and open his eyes. His eyes grew wide in shock when he noticed I was in his bed and how close I was to his face. I had never seen someone jump as high as he did as he fell off of his bed backwards.

I rushed to the edge of the bed and looked down in concern, "Are you alright!" His eyes were still wide open looking up at me. His face slowly grew to be a dark shade of red and he stuttered as he spoke.

"W-what a-are you d-doing in my b-bed!" He said slowly trying to get up. I was about to explain, when his foot stepped on a sheet and he began to fall backwards again. I extended my hand to catch him, but ended up falling with him.

I cringed as I fell and hit my elbow hard on the wood flooring of his room, but the rest of me was fine. I realized shortly that I was now on top of Soul. I nervously looked up at him and his eyes were wide open staring at the ceiling. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say or do at this point. Nothing like this had ever happened to me before. I finally managed to speak, but I was so nervous that my voice had become higher and softer, "I'm going to go and finish getting ready…" I slowly got up and left his room, closing the door behind me. I sighed and leaned against the door, trying to catch my breath. _What just happened…?_ I couldn't get my heart to calm down or get my legs to work. I shakily stood up straight and walked to my own room to get dressed for the day.

I dressed as I normally did and left my room. Soul stood in the kitchen with a butter knife, and fumbled slightly when I walked into the room. I felt terrible for making him feel awkward around me after that, but something inside me told me that I didn't regret it. _Do I… no I can't. There's no way that I… that I like Soul Eater Evans… do I?_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you all enjoyed that chapter! Please review and stay tuned for what's coming next. I thought the story could use a little more fluff; but I'll get back into the whole story with Cain and his strange weapon partner.<strong>

***~CiaraUotani**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'll be very honest, this story is just coming to me as I write it and there really is no plan, since this is my first fanfic, so I'm hoping that this thing does end well… let me know what you guys think of how I'm doing and keep the reviews coming!**

The flow of power serged between us. The resonance was growing stronger and stronger and I couldn't help but raise my voice as the resonance grew. Soul pulsed slightly in my hands and his blade grew larger. A click inside of me told me we had reached our limit of resonance and I had to let it die before something bad happened. Slowly the power began to stop flowing and Soul returned to his normal weapon form. I could see Stein sitting in his rolling chair smiling with a cigarettes lightly placed between his lips. "nearly a complete resonance…" Without another word, he waved us away to finally go home. Soul didn't say anything either and walked away.

I stood there for a moment, wondering how we were so close to resonance, and yet we weren't even talking to each other like normal. I shook it off and headed for my bag underneath the tree where I dropped it before the extra lessons. I leaned over and picked it up; when I raised my head I came face to face with a boy with blonde hair. I took a moment, but realized that the boy with blonde was the same one I had fought just a few weeks ago. I jumped back, ready for any attack he might throw, but he stood there with a smirk on his face. "Maka Albarn… I've been looking for you."

"You… your name is Cain, right? What do you want with me?" I nervously backed away from the dangerous boy, but with every step I took away, he took another to be closer and closer to me. He began to snicker slightly to himself.

"How very fortunate of me to have you, the renowned Maka Albarn, remember me, a denied Shibusen applicant. And as for what I want with you…it's not just me." I stopped walking backwards, taking in the fact that people were after me. Little did I know that this was a bad idea; Cain ran as fast as he could and closed the distance between us faster than I ever thought the skinny boy could run. Now pinned against the wall of Shibusen, I stared up into Cain's eyes, which were a deep green but were glazed over and I couldn't tell why. "Although, I do have to say… I think I've taken quite an interest in you." He began to lower his face closer to mine, but I couldn't move out of fear, and because he held my face in place.

"Maka!" a voice yelled. Cain and I were both shocked to hear my name being called out. I finally broke my face free from Cain's grip and turned to see Kidd standing a couple feet away beside a panicked Soul. Soul looked like he was about to explode.

"Looks like we have visitors…" He mumbled to me. Without a second thought, he swept his face downwards and kissed me on the cheek. The sudden contact made me freak out and push him as hard as I could. In result of that, he went flying back at least two or three feet. Soul ran from where he stood to shield me from Cain in case he decided to get back up. I could hear Cain chuckle while his face was towards the sky. "Oh Maka… don't you see? You can't escape me no matter where you go or where you hide."

His words sent shivers up my spine. I knew from the tone in his voice that he wasn't joking. I clutched my own body and shivered again. Soul noticed this, and reached one of his hands to place it on my arm. I looked up at him, but he had turned away again to look back at Cain. I hadn't noticed, but Kidd had come closer and was ready to fight as well. Cain finally sat himself up and looked at me with a crazed look of blood and desire. Without a word, his weapon partner came running from the trees, lifted him up and ran off. We all stood there confused for a moment before Soul turned to finally face me. "Are you alright Maka?"

I nodded slowly, "Yeah, I'm alright." I shivered again when I thought about the things Cain had said. He said that there were more people after me… but why? What had I done to have crazy people after me? Soul reached out again, only this time he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me softly. "S-Soul…?"

"I'm sorry I left you behind here. What cool partner ignores his partner after a small thing like what happened?" He sighed when I hugged him back. It was a good moment of realization for me. I liked it when Soul hugged me. I liked it when he spoke to me in this caring way. I liked… Soul. My heart sped up slightly when that one sentence played itself over and over in my head.

Kidd was still standing beside us, and cleared his throat, "I hate to break up this touching moment… but I think we should talk to my father about what just happened." Soul suddenly jerked away from me and walked off towards the front of the school. I sighed silently to myself and walked with Kidd after Soul. Kidd looked down at me and smirked, "You like Soul, don't you?"

His sudden question made me jump. I had only just realized my feelings for him, and yet Kidd already knew. Was I easy to read? I could feel my face burning with embarrassment, "It's not like that! Soul is just my weapon partner!" Kidd shook his head at me. "Well what about you and Liz? I noticed that you can't keep your eyes off of her." I smirked right back at him.

He finally showed a sign weakness, "it's not like that at all! Liz is just my…" He slowly trailed off, and I knew what he wanted to say, but I don't think he could really say it. We walked in silence for a while, but enjoying the breeze, wishing that everything could just be peaceful. The idea that people were after me, it just made my head spin. Cain's evil grin and his eyes that were just full of… madness. What scared me the most, was the amount of strength he had, and was able to trap me. If it hadn't been for Kidd and Soul, something could have seriously happened.

My thoughts were broken when we reached the front of the school. Soul waited for us leaning against one of the massive pillars which held up the front of the school. He looked so… cool. He hadn't seen Kidd and I because his ruby eyes were looking up, and shined slightly. The breeze was just icing on the cake, making his white hair blow softly; something you would see in a movie. I had to stop and look for minute, because it was the picture perfect moment that I just wanted to last. Sadly it was broken when he finally broke his gaze from the sky to turn to us. He grinned at Kidd and I "What took you two so long?"

I gave him a smirk back and just walked passed him. I didn't want to show my realization to my own feelings, at least not until I knew how he felt. The thought of him rejecting me hit me suddenly like a ton of bricks. I had never gone out of my way for a guy before, and had never told my feelings. I didn't know what it was like to be rejected by someone, and even just thinking about it made my heart cringe. I shook my head violently, trying to shake the thoughts away. It wasn't the time to be thinking about things like that, not while I have people after me, like Cain said. I would have to hold off on my own feelings until I knew how this was all going to end. I could wait until then… right?

SOUL'S POV

*rewind a bit*

I waited by the pillars for Kidd and Maka to catch up. I had to walk ahead, I didn't know what I'd say to her after I hugged her like that. I had to calm down. I looked up at the sky and watched the clouds roll by. The sun was laughing in its moronic way as always, and I couldn't help but wonder about Cain and Maka and everything.

Cain had kissed her on the cheek, and was almost waiting for Kidd and I to see it. I clenched my fists. He had done it to bother me and get under my skin, and not just as a weapon partner. There was something about Cain that had me a little confused. Why show up to Shibusen without your weapon partner to attack someone? Was he really that cocky, or just stupid? There really wasn't a way to tell at this point. And then I had hugged her… so out of the blue and right in front of Kidd too.

I had been so angry when he kissed Maka. Her facial expression was that of absolute fear. I could still see it when I closed my eyes, and I felt so bad for not being there to help her sooner. I had been too caught up in my own head to actually face her after what happened with her in my bed and then on the floor; it had just kind of shocked me so much that it embarrassed me more. I didn't know _how_ to face her after something like that. I mentally smacked myself for being so stupid.

I heard Kidd and Maka finally catching up and turned to face them. Maka stood at the corner of the school just staring. I wasn't sure if it was at me, or maybe Kidd, but the expression on her face was utter awe. I had to keep up cool appearances or she'll ask what's wrong with me. I smirked at the two of them, "What took you two so long?"

It took Maka a second to register I had said something, but she finally smirked back at me and walked passed me. I turned to catch up with her and had to jog a little to end up beside her. We walked in silence for a bit, not really knowing what to say to each other. I tried to think of something I could say that would break the silence, but nothing came to mind.

"WELL AREN'T YOU TWO SO QUIET, ARE YOU IN SHOCK OF MY AWESOMNESS!" A loud and obnoxious voice called out, one that could only belong to Black Star. I thanked him in my head for being able to break the silence.

"Black Star, what are you… why are you on top of the guillotines?" Maka asked beside me. I laughed when I saw the look on her face. You would think she wouldn't be surprised where Black Star ended up, but apparently she still was.

"BECAUSE A GREAT STAR LIKE ME NEEDS TO-" He was cut short when his little dance on top of the guillotines ended him up face first into the ground. For a ninja, he really had no sense of balance or stealth.

"Oh my, Black Star, are you alright?" Tsubaki transformed back into her human form and looked down at her moronic meister. I wondered how she ended up with him of all people.

The typical conversation between the two went on as Maka and I laughed to ourselves. When he finally got his face out of the floor, we all continued the walk to see Shinigami-sama. I couldn't help but steal small glances at Maka as she walked with Tsubaki. Her smile was always so big when the two were together. She looked happy after the fight earlier, and it was good to see her getting her mind off of it. When we finally got to the Death Room, we dialed Shinigami-sama and his happy bouncing figured appeared.

"Hello, Hello! How are you all doing? What brings you here?" His goofy voice almost making the situation seem less severe than it was.

"It's about Cain… the boy who attacked us once before when we were with Stein. Sir, he said that there were more of him… of people like him." Maka spoke up.

He seemed to be taking it all in and thinking about how to respond properly, but his response confused the hell out of me, "I'm well aware of this group. It's an ancient group of those who didn't enter Shibusen. We have the tests to see if meisters and weapons are qualified enough or have the potential to grow while here, but if you don't, then you do not get in. Many people believe that this is wrong, but it is simply how things have always been." His voice had gotten firmer and firmer as he talked about it.

If he knew, then why hadn't he done anything, or warned anyone? "Then why are they after me? Cain said that there were more people, but they were after me. Why would a group like that want _me_?"

The room fell silent. The only sound came from Spirit who finally joined the group. "It's because your father is a Death Scythe and your mother is an accomplished meister… why wouldn't they want someone like you? Maka, you need to be very careful. It's not just a small group of people; we're talking about an entire rebellion that's after you."

The reality hit me like a ton of bricks. If they were after Maka, this entire rebellion is after her… then I would have to fight them all. I looked over at Maka, and her eyes had glazed over. We could barely hold resonance, how could we possibly go against an entire rebellion?

**ALRIGHT! THERE YOU GO, AND I HOPE IT WASN'T TOO SLOW OR BORING! . Please review and let me know what you think guys!**

***~CiaraUotani**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, wish I did though**

**Chapter 9**

It had been two weeks since our last run in with Cain, and Soul had been acting strangely. He was actually deep in thought half the time. I was starting to worry about him, but every time he seemed to notice my concern, he'd brush me off. I didn't know if I should be worried about the whole pensive Soul, or the fact that he wouldn't tell me what was bothering him.

The bell rang signaling the end of class, but more extra lessons for Soul and I to better our resonance. Stein sat backwards on his stool with a cigarette placed between his lips waiting for Soul and I to begin. I could feel Soul's wavelength asking for permission to connect, and I granted it, allowing the flow of energy to transfer between us. It built up enough that I could feel we were almost at our peak, when a flash of something coursed through and the resonance was broken.

Stein got up from his seat and walked over to us. "You need to stop doubting your resonance every single time, or else you will never be able to reach your peak. Soul, your job as the weapon is to be the amplification power to Maka's soul, but if you keep severing that tie every time with your thoughts, then you two will never beat Cain." With that, we plopped himself back down onto his stool and rolled away. The door closed behind him with a slam, which was enough to wake me from my daze.

"Maybe we should take a break, Soul…" I tried to comfort him, but from the look in his eye on his scythe showed the most determination I've seen from him. It's like he's a completely different Soul.

"One more time Maka."

"Right"

With that, the power began to surge again. I could feel that he was trying hard to connect with me, and the power began to build, but so did the tension between us. The power reached its peak, and we both let out a smile, but the tension that had built up finally released, sending both Soul and I flying in opposite directions. My back connected with the large wooden desk behind me, and Soul clattered to the ground five feet away. He transformed back into his human form and sat up. "I'm sorry, Maka. Are you alright?" He asked as he slowly got up.

I nodded and tried to get up. Soul walked over and lent me a hand as I got to my feet. "Don't worry about it, we'll get it."

Something moved behind Soul's crimson eyes. He turned away from me before I could really see and he started for the door. "You coming?"

"Oh, yeah." I followed after him, as he walked at least three steps ahead of me. I never realized how small I really was in comparison. His strides were long and smooth, and I had to take two steps for one of his. When I finally caught up to him, he avoided my gaze and kept a walk straight. I knew what he was thinking. He was thinking that it was his fault that we couldn't resonate. I sighed and jumped in front of him, forcing him to look at me straight in the eye. He tried to turn away, but in the moment of bravery I had, I took a hold of his face and made him look at me. "Soul, just look at me."

The moment of bravery I had disappeared when I realized how close we really were. I could feel his breath on my face when he let out a sigh. I could feel my face getting hot from the blush I knew was coming. "What, Maka?"

"I know you're blaming yourself for the problems we're having with resonating… but really, it's my fault too-"

"That's not the only problem" he said cutting me short. It took me by surprise when he actually voiced his opinion, since he rarely told the honest opinion about something. "I'm not going to lie to you; I'm worried about this whole rebellion thing. Maka, if we can't resonate, how are we going to have even the slightest chance at beating _any_ of them?"

He pulled my hands away from his face and walked past me. I stood there for a second to think about what had just happened. When had Soul become so open? I turned around and to call out to him, but he was already gone, and I was alone in the huge empty hallway.

I pushed through the large main doors and walked outside and could feel the heat radiating from the sun and the ground. It was always so hot out during the summer, and the school grounds were all so empty. I walked slowly down the main stairs and looked down at the streets, seeing kids play around and people socializing. It was funny how much could have changed in my life since I had entered Shibusen. I now had a weapon partner, and friends I knew who were the strangest people I had ever met in my life. Not to mention I also apparently had a rebellion after me. I still couldn't understand why they _were_ after me. I know that Mama was the best meister and Papa is a Death Scythe, but that didn't have to do with me. It made no sense to me at all.

When I finally got back to the apartment, I walked in expecting, and kind of hoping, that Soul would be there. But when I opened the door, I didn't find Soul, instead I found a ransacked apartment with feathers littering the floor, picture frames smashed, chairs knocked over and every door was open. I slammed the door behind me and walked around the apartment. _What the hell happened here?_ I thought as I walked towards our rooms. I looked in Soul's room, and it wasn't unscathed, but not as bad as the living room. When I opened my door, I found that my room was even worse than the living room. Books were thrown off my shelf, bed ripped apart, pictures smashed, and a vase of flowers smashed with the water on the floor and the flowers stomped on and destroyed. I stood there stunned for a bit, not believing the damage that had been done. The questions were who and why? Who could have broken in and done this? What had they been looking for that made them rip up the entire house? I walked back into the living room and sat on the destroyed couch. I was so angry that I was without words. I had nothing to say about the state of the apartment. So I sat and waited for Soul to come home, because he would _definitely _have something to say.

SOUL'S POV

I mentally smacked myself when I had gotten outside of the school. I had snapped at her and I shouldn't have. It wasn't her fault at all about resonating, and she thought it was a joint problem, but it was really entirely me. I was trying so hard to resonate perfectly, while still getting distracted by thoughts of that whole stupid rebellion. I walked around the back of the school to where we had seen Cain just two weeks ago. I remembered how frustrated I was with myself when I had left her alone, even for a second and let that bastard touch her. She had been so cared that she was frozen with fear when he first showed up, and he took advantage of that and kissed her. Even just thinking about it made me angry. But I couldn't tell if it was because I let him sneak up on my _meister,_ or if it was just because he kissed _Maka_. I punched the stone wall beside me as hard as I could. I could feel my knuckle scrape against the wall and the blood trickle down my hand.

"You know that Maka's going to worry like hell about your hand if you do that." The voice made me jump and turned to find Kidd standing ten feet away leaning on the building.

"How the hell did you find me?" I asked shaking my hand, when the pain finally kicked in.

"Well I guessed that since you weren't with the Maka who was just walking home alone right now, that you would be off on your own sulking about what happened during your last visit with Cain… You know you really shouldn't let it bother you. You are Maka are a great team-"

"Kidd we can't even hold resonance. How can I be a good partner for her when she can't even use me as her soul amplifier? That's what weapons do; we amplify the meister's soul so they can battle with more strength than their own."

Kidd sighed as he pushed himself off the wall. It was interesting to finally get a look at him. He had shed his regular suit jacket, and his white dress shirt was rolled up to his elbows. He looked older than usual. "The reason you can't resonate is because you're holding back. You're thinking too much about the technical side of resonating. Resonating can only happen when the souls understand each other. You won't let her connect with you because you're afraid that when you let her in, you won't be able to let go."

"You think you have this all figured out… well you're wrong. I'm not afraid-"

"You are afraid, you just won't admit it! Stop trying to act cool all the time and just be honest. You're starting to have feelings for Maka, that's why you're so worried about resonating with her. When you resonate with someone, it is the closest you can ever get to someone, and you don't want to have to let go someday!"

"Don't act like you know what I'm thinking!"

"But I do know what you're thinking! I went through it too, you moron! It was the exact same problem with me resonating with Liz!" As soon as the words left Kidd's mouth, his face became a dark shade of red that contrasted with his pale skin.

I looked at him for a minute just to be sure I heard him right. It had been the first time that Kidd had said anything about how he felt about Liz, as far as I knew. He and Liz were close, but I didn't think that they had been officially together. "So what about you and Liz, are you two together?" Kidd's face went to stone and shook his head softly. "Then why are you telling me to go for it when you haven't moved anywhere from where you are!?"

"I have moved from where I was. I thought that I was just a kid to her, a symmetry obsessed younger brother. I learned that wasn't true and she saw me as more, but neither of us have actually said anything. We both just _know_ that there's something between us. Soul, you'll never know unless you're honest."

Whatever hadn't been clicking had finally clicked and I felt like I needed to go back to the apartment to find Maka, to tell her everything. I think Kidd understood that I got it and told me to go find her. I went around him and ran down the stairs to Shibusen as fast as I could. I still wasn't sure why I needed to run, I would have been able to tell her if I had walked, but something inside me just told me to run. Run back to the apartment as fast as I could.

When I got back to the apartment, I opened the door calmly, trying to act cool, but in the moment when I had opened the door I stopped. The entire place was a wreck with everything completely destroyed. The only thing intact was Maka, sitting on the couch looking up at me. Her face was full of sadness and fear and anger all at once. I was finally able to choke out a sentence, "Wh-what happened here?"

"I don't know…. I came home and the entire place was destroyed. They ransacked your room and mine. Your room isn't that bad, just your chair knocked over and papers on the ground… they ruined everything in the living room and mine… ripped my books, my bed is slashed, and the picture in my room is smashed…" Tears began to well up in her eyes as she listed the things they had done to her room. I knew she loved her books, but from what I remembered, the picture in her room had been of her and her mom. As far as I knew her mother had left her and her dad since the old man was a letch. I wasn't thinking and I sat down beside her and put my arms around her. I wasn't sure if she knew what he was doing either, but he huddled into my chest and began to sob.

All of our belongings had been destroyed by whoever had broken in. Something inside me told me it was the bastards from the stupid rebellion looking for something but couldn't find what they were looking for, or found it while destroying everything else. I wasn't sure how long it had actually been, but it seemed like we stayed close together for a long time, long enough for Maka to stop crying and fall asleep in my arms. I began to get stiff and decided we couldn't stay the way we were. I gently picked her up and brought her into my room and put her on my bed. I couldn't exactly let her sleep in the destroyed living room or her destroyed bedroom. When I put her down she shifted comfortably on the bed and sighed, but kept a tight grip on my shirt. "Maka… you can let go…" I whispered quietly. Apparently the girl sleeps like a rock and didn't pay any attention to me.

I sighed in submission and gently moved her over to lie down beside her. I knew she would probably hit me tomorrow for this, but she had a tight enough grip that there was no way out of it without waking her up. She seemed to strong every day with everyone, but when things like this happened, it reminds me that she is still a teenage girl who has her own problems; either family or apparently an entire rebellion. With that final thought, I slowly drifted off to sleep holding the hand that Maka had used to hold my shirt with her death grip.

**I am SOOOOOO sorry about this REALLY late update! Drama is a pain in the butt and I seriously can't seem to get away from it. IT FOLLOWS ME! So here I am with the update. Please review, I love getting your reviews **

**I will try to release another chapter this weekend, if not by next weekend! Thank you for still following this little thing I like to call my first ever fanfic **


End file.
